choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Wishful Thinking)
Your Character in Wishful Thinking is the main protagonist of the Wishful Thinking series. Although her default name is "Lydia Gibson", the player can choose to name her as they wish. She is a part of the writing staff at Northbridge News and is promoted to Junior Reporter in Chapter 2. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, and facial features, and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Your personality depends on the player's choices but can be generally perceived as a helpful and amiable person, although a recurring theme is that Your Character doesn't have very much self-belief due to her not being where she hoped she would be in life. Alec says you have a spineless craving for approval. Biography Wishful Thinking 'Acquiring Telepathy' In Chapter 1, Your Character decides that it is time to go and ask her boss, Alec, for a promotion to being a reporter. He gives her a (unfair) chance and decides that she is not fit for the job. However, as she reaches to touch a chair in his office, a small ping shocks her hand and she catches the end of something Alec is saying in his mind. The shock catches her hand a few times: during a conversation with Aubrey, a conversation with her dad where she touches a doorknob, and a final conversation with Jaime. This all culminates in an unfortunate end to the day for her as she is struck by lighting right outside the Northbridge News studios. Your Character wakes up in hospital and not only is everything fine, but she has a weird moment when she can hear the thoughts of the doctor taking care of her. Because of this, she asks to be discharged from the hospital but when she passes by the waiting room, she hears the voices of several other people in the room. This is when she realises that she can read minds. Chapters Wishful Thinking Wishful Thinking * Chapter 1: I Can Only Imagine * Chapter 2: On My Mind Relationships Ellen Thompson A higher reporter than you, she’s abrasive to your character (and everyone else) but it’s shown through her thoughts that she is just overworked and trying to prevent anyone from finding out. You can read her thoughts in a diamond scene in Chapter 1 (amongst June and Tony). Aubrey Watson Your co-worker and possible love interest. He seems genuinely nice and interested in your well-being, even visiting you in the hospital and surprising you with roses. He also stands up for you in front of Ellen. It’s said in Chapter 1 many people in the office are attracted to him and Tony says he believes ‘productivity would increase by 40%’ if everyone was less focused on Aubrey. You have the option for a diamond scene with him. He thinks you're beautiful. Anna Koishi She is the campaign manager for a city councilor and she comes onto the show to be interviewed by Ellen. Ellen attacks her by bringing up her past and when Alec talks to Ellen, she goes to her dressing room hurt. You go and check on her which establishes your relationship with her. Following this interaction, there’s an option for a diamond scene with her in which you can improve your romance level. She flirts with you and encourages you to believe in yourself. June She’s one of your best friends and co-workers, alongside Tony. She encourages you to flirt with Aubrey. She has a crush on Maggie, a makeup girl in the studio. Tony He’s one of your best friends and coworkers, alongside June. You can read his thoughts in Chapter 1, if you spend diamonds. He seems fun, as suggested by the pop song he sings in his head which you hear during the diamond scene. Alec Burdock He’s your boss. He seems to be stressed and doesn’t like your character brown-nosing him though he does promote you at the end of Chapter 2, due to your conversation with Anna Koishi. Character Personalization Face and Hair WT Faces.png|Faces WT Hairstyles.png|Hairstyles Outfit Choices WT initial outfits.png|Initial Outfits Miscellaneous WTPromo.png|A version of Your Character with Jaime (Sneak Peek #1) Wishful Thinking Official Cover.png|A version of Your Character on the cover WTMCPulitzerPrize.png|Pulitzer Prize from daydream WTMCNobelPrize.png|Nobel Prize from daydream Trivia *The main character is one of nine MC's in the game whose full name (as in their first and last names) is customisable. The other eight are the [[Your Character (The Royal Romance)|MC from The Royal Romance]], [[Your Character (High School Story)|MC from High School Story]], the [[Your Character (Desire & Decorum)|MC from Desire and Decorum]], [[Your Character (High School Story: Class Act)|MC from High School Story: Class Act]], the [[Your Character (The Freshman)|MC from The Freshman and its sequels]], the [[Your Character (The Elementalists)|MC from The Elementalists]], the [[Your Character (Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance)|MC from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance]], and the [[Your Character (Open Heart)|MC from Open Heart]]. * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Wishful Thinking. * This book reuses the Female Faces from The Elementalists series. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Wishful Thinking' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT